


sunshine

by chanqqmin



Series: 7DAYS OF SUNNEW [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanqqmin/pseuds/chanqqmin
Summary: Was it two years? Or was it three since Sunwoo had came back to Korea? Everything from the language that he hadn't heard for so long within his time in the states to the friends he hasn't seen in what seemed like a millenia.And also his ex—the one that he had left behind with a heavy heart.Sunwoo returns to Korea after years and gets reunited with Chanhee, who seems like he is perfectly content with the life that he is now rocking. This makes Sunwoo wonder: was he really the only side of the relationship that's been suffering from their seperation?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Series: 7DAYS OF SUNNEW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> based roughly off STRAYKIDS's "sunshine" but not really in a way kek  
> part of my "7DAYS OF SUNNEW" series! all parts aren't made to read chronological and are simply one shots in their own alternate universes so don't mine if you haven't read the previous parts. 
> 
> ーentire writing is fictional and not linked to the in real life idols in anyway! take this as entertainment and don't take it seriously💗

Airports always had this certain distinctive smell to them—or rather _feeling_. Sunwoo thought of the place as somewhere that is going to start a new journey, to a different city, country, or continent.

Airports were also the place of farewell and reunion in people's lives: meeting the people you haven't seen or met on so long, and also saying last good-bye's to people that you would never know if you would ever see again.

Those two examples happened within just two—or maybe even three, he doesn't remember the dates—years of Sunwoo's life: saying goodbye to the life he had built in Korea, and new beginnings of a new chapter in America, in hopes to climb up his new company's ladder step by step—or even leaps if he was that talented.

That was what he envisioned; it wasn't close to what he had experienced living in the foreign country, having poor ability of speaking English and wasn't able to properly type out word documents in a language he couldn't even create a sentence with, and then getting a punishment of not being able to do so.

Why had he not realise the cruel side of this world?

It wasn't all cherry blossoms and the Statue of Liberty at New York, with skyscrapers that reached to the clouds and bustling streets; instead his work office was planted right in the middle of nowhere, in Arizona, with only the blazing-hot sun to greet him each morning he left his small apartment—which coincidentally also was in the middle of no where, kudos to the HR team from his workplace that tried to find him the closest, yet most comfortable, place nearest to the office (but not really kudos! There's snakes everywhere at his doorstep.)—and also the gusts of wind that'd occasionall blow by.

The only person—or rather, animal—he could communicate with was his cat, that he had found on the streets when he had first moved in. A maine-coon, he had figured out, with luscious, thick fur that almost dragged on the dusty floor, white as it could ever be like pure snow in the middle of a pine forest, paired with striking amber eyes that immensely contrasted with the elegant feel the cat had. 

A maine-coon in a middle of a state that's burning hot is unlikely; perhaps it had came during the winter, where it wasn't that hot?

How did it even survive?

Sunwoo doesn't question that when he first took care of the cat, giving it left-overs of his own food, playing it with his phone's flashlight, and watching it jump from furniture to furniture.

He had figured out that it was a female, and gave the girl the name of ' _Jisoo_ '.

Jisoo was Sunwoo's dearest companion, that loved to eat his electricity bill, sitting in front of the fan that was on all day until late night, when Sunwoo usually turns on the air conditioning.

During long days, where there was simply just piles and piles of paper work stacked in front of him and he had to work severely overtime, Jisoo would welcome him back to his apartment with a small circling around his ankle, rubbing her head in a friendly way. Sunwoo doesn't know if Jisoo could understand Korean or if she could understand him at all, but ranting to his pretty, loved cat made him slightly better.

It reminded him of the times when he was in Korea and ranted to his boyfriend-of-then, Choi Chanhee.

It had pained him to leave his homeland, leaving behind everything, to pursue a new life in America. The feeling of simply getting up with a suitcase in hand and turning his back to Korea, looking one final glance when on the plane, ready to set off, really hurt him on a level that shouldn't be compared to anything.

The day he had brought up the topic of him leaving to a place in America in front of Chanhee, during one of their annual movie nights they'd like to hold every Saturday, Chanhee had furrowed eyebrows at the statement, not reacting positively to the news he had received.

_"And you're going to just get up and leave everything at Korea, just for a measly office job at a big company in America? Just like that?"_ Sunwoo remembered Chanhee asking that one question with such a serious tone, that he's never heard before, with his lips in a thin line.

_"I think.. it's better for my future."_ Was it really now? Sunwoo wondered to what he had said in the past—is it really worth that?

He shook his head, trying not to think of before—there was no good to follow this, only regret would appear from thinking.

Though, from time to time during his few years in America, he does wonder how Chanhee is doing back in Korea. Is he doing fine? Did he get over Sunwoo?

Is he now in a new relationship?

* * *

"SUNU~!"

The familiar ring to the voice, which called his name, brought back memories, resurfacing from several years ago. Sunwoo happily accepted the embrace, resting his chin on Eric's shoulder, as he took his hand off his luggage to return the hug.

They eventually get out of the hug, to look at eachother. Sunwoo being in _glee_ was an understatement; the overwhelming joy that swept over him when he saw his childhood friend was immense—it was someone who had prepped him and supported him during his trip to America.

"How are you?" Sunwoo asked; one of his hands laid on Eric's shoulder as the younger of the two feigned thinking, putting a finger-gun hand motion under his skin before breaking into laughter.

"Good~ I've been doing really good! Especially with you coming back here permanently and everything," Eric responded with a bright smile adorning his features. Underneath the other's cap, Sunwoo could easily spot bleached blond hair as he eyed at it, before pulling a teasing smirk.

"You finally dyed your hair after fantasising about it since we were five?" he taunted, patting Eric's back as Eric crossed his arms with a small 'humph'.

"I'm a fullblown twenty-seven years old man! Of course," he retorted back, though in a good manner as he laughed later and shrugged Sunwoo's hand off to lead the way, continuing to speak, "everyone is excited to see you come back."

"Really now?" Sunwoo asked, catching up with his luggage in hand whilst his other hand gripped onto his backpack.

Eric looked back at Sunwoo. "Why would I lie?" Eric answered with a sweet smile, slowing down his pace a little.

"It just seems like.. I left this country with some people in a sour mood," he stated; his lips were in a thin line as he thought of it back.

"Nnno," Eric trailed off at the end, "just probably Chanhee—that's it. He probably got over it now."

There was a small pang in Sunwoo's chest as he nodded along. 

"Did he get into a new relationship?" Sunwoo asked the question he's been wanting to know for a couple days now, watching as Eric hesitated for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders. 

"I don't know. I'm not close to him. Ask Younghoon, maybe, or Changmin," Eric suggested, humming under his breath as they neared the exit gate of the airport. By now, three years later, there'd be no doubt that Chanhee would've potentially moved on, and found someone new to love, right? All there was between them were four years of dating throughout university, including the time of Sunwoo gaining his bachelor's and Chanhee getting his master's. 

He shook the thought out as he focused on something new: Eric's hands were car keys, as Sunwoo angled his head to see what brand it was. 

"Mercedes?" he brought up, glancing up to meet Eric's eyes full of mischief. 

"Hell yeah! Finally built up to get my dream car," Eric cheered, whistling quietly, only for the both of them to hear as Sunwoo laughed at the silly antic. 

"You really accomplished a lot during the time I was gone," Sunwoo blurted out, in a rather blunt tone as Eric nodded. 

"Three years is really long, y'know?" Eric answered simply, walking over to a car that was parked on the side of the street then clicking his car keys, watching as the lights flash to indicate it was unlocked. "Come." 

Sunwoo hurried over with his suitcase as Eric opened the rear of the car, signalling Sunwoo to put the luggage in. Pulling the handle down, Sunwoo did as specifie, carrying it up and putting it in before stepping away from underneath the door, that's closing down. 

Once the door has closed down to hide the luggage compartment, Eric skipped, with a bouncr in his step, over to the right side of the car, entering the car at the driver's seat. Sunwoo followed along, but going to the left side into the passenger seat, looking as Eric started the engine up and began to go back into the middle lane. He placed his backpack at his feet before buckling on the seatbelt. 

"Have you decided where to stay in Korea temporarily until you get yourself a permanent place again?" Eric inquired, looking at the rear view mirror once they stopped at an intersection red light.

Nodding his head, Sunwoo responded, "a friend of mine back in America got a friend in Korea, who is willing to lend me a bedroom to stay at."

_God bless Jacob,_ Sunwoo thought.

Jacob was Sunwoo's coworker when he was working in America—his deskmate who was able to also speak Korean fluently and was able to translate for Sunwoo whenever he didn't understand the foreign word; and now, he'd like to thank Jacob even more out of the workspace for reaching out to _Kevin_ , the one who had a spare bedroom in his apartment.

Friends like this goes far, Sunwoo noted.

"You could've came to live with me," Ericw whined, lifting his leg off the break slowly as the light turned yellow, then green.

"Don't you still room with Haknyeon?" Sunwoo questioned, fiddling with his seatbelt strap. Haknyeon.. was someone he was still awkward with—perhaps awkward was an underexageration? Or maybe an exaggeration. Sunwoo doesn't know what is the relationship between him and Haknyeon was at this moment.

They both were highschool sweethearts—Haknyeon was one of Sunwoo's friends from middleschool, who had came out of the closet only in highschool, whilst confessing his crush on Sunwoo, which was what started their relationship till the break before university, where they had to break off their relationship due to Haknyeon having to go back to Jeju; they left the relationship in an awkward manner and haven't talked properly since.

Sunwoo wondered, was that also how he had left Chanhee?

Him and Haknyeon had a lot of first's together: first kisses, first cuddles, first I'll-leave-it-to-your-imagination's. Though that doesn't justify the awkwardness between them during some of their meetups, where Haknyeon had also came to join. Their eye-contact was awkward and couldn't be held for more than a second, especially when Sunwoo had first started dating Chanhee in his second year of university. The awkward greetings between both Chanhee and Haknyeon were probably even more awkward—how does " _hi, I'm your current boyfriend's ex from highschool_ " work anyways?

"Yeah," Eric confirmed, "he's still my roommate."

"If that's the case, then if I do move into your room, wouldn't it be awkward? Uncomfortable?" Sunwoo raised up the question as Eric laughed.

"Nah, I don't think so. He's coming to the party tomorrow that I've set up for your welcome back though," Eric answered quickly as he turned a left into a small one-way road. Sunwoo glanced over before frowning.

"You have a lot of 'don't think so', don't you think?" Sunwoo scoffed, as Eric grinned.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

The music was loud in Sunwoo's ear as he gripped on the stem of his wine glass, glaring over to Eric, who kept flirting with the bartender, swishing the wine in his glass in circles as he dropped another pickup joke.

When Eric had said that he'll bring Sunwoo to an _exciting_ place on the first day of Sunwoo's back to Korea, Sunwoo certainly did _not_ expect a strip club.

Or a gay strip club, at best.

The cheering of men beside him had almost blasted his eardrums, making him almost deaf as he tried to keep himself not from barging out of the place entirely.

It wasn't that he isn't a fan of loud places—Sunwoo himself is pretty loud—but rather in a place, where its just chaos in one, is rather disturbing from him. Everywhere he looked was a man poledancing shirtless, with thick abs—might be a one million pack, if he isn't going to lie (six-pack? Who is that?)—with the crowd throwing money at the dancers.

He'd bet the performers makes thousands per night, admiring at the piles of cash lying on the stage before looking away back to Eric, who seemed to have had say goodbye to the bartender.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sunwoo snapped, as Eric shrugged.

"Wanted to show you that between the three years that you've been gone, Korea really got better," Eric admitted, "homophobia isn't a big of a problem now instead of back then when we were in highschool and shit...y'know?"

Sunwoo remembers the dirty glances for simply holding hands in public, or sharing a drink in public. _Doing anything with someone of the same gender in public._

Sunwoo bit his lip; sure, this was a good way to showcase that homosexual people were more accepted in the society of Korea, but hell—in this way, really? Half-naked men? He wasn't going to deny that they weren't attractive but..

Doesn't it feel rather wrong? 

Nothing wrong about going to a gay stipping club, but rather the fact that he's here, and that he should be having fun amongst the crowd cheering perhaps or drinking down shots or glasses of alcohol, yet his mind sidetracks to just Chanhee. 

Chanhee; Chanhee; Chanhee; Chanhee. 

Why is his mind filled with Chanhee? 

He'd thought he had gotten over Chanhee back in the USA, when he first left Korea and was settling in the foreign country.

But how come, just a whiff of the Korean air when he first landed down and got out of the airplane, his mind is simply _just_ Chanhee all over again?

They're not in a relationship anymore, or in any sort of contact. Hell, maybe even Chanhee gotten a new partner now.

It hurts for Sunwoo to even think of that: think of Chanhee tenderly pecking at someone else's lips during the morning when the sun is shining from outside the window into the bedroom; to think of Chanhee making dinner for someone else, when they get home from a long day of work.

He should just stop thinking. 

Was he being possessive?

"..I'm going to leave," Sunwoo quickly announced to Eric before putting his glass down, still filled to the brim with some cheapass wine, then just simply getting out of the place with his head down.

Just outside, he moved into a small alleyway next to the club, leaning his back onto the brick wall before covering his face in a distraught manner. 

His brains was in shambles; he doesn't even want to deny that fact.

It was just _so_ stuck in his brain.

Sunwoo regretted going to America.

He regretted leaving Korea. 

He regretted leaving all his friendships here.

He regretted leaving his most treasured relationship here. 

_He regrets leaving Chanhee in Korea._

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally pressed the post button instead of save in drafts during the creation of this lol
> 
> the car part was really hard to describe for me but that's the fun of it~ i usually put Audi Q3 or the Porsche Cayenne Hybrid because i got experience with those two in real life so writing about a Mercedes was hard for me lol~~ i didnt put a specific Mercedes car bc i dont know any of them unfortunarely


End file.
